Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to game methods for controlling a game using virtual buttons, and/or systems for performing the same.
In game systems, a dual pad such as a joystick, which includes a stick and buttons, or a separate input device such as a keyboard or a mouse has been widely used. In mobile or hand-held game systems (e.g., smart phone), it is difficult to accommodate such input devices. Thus, a touch screen is being widely used as an input device instead.
For the hand-held game systems, many attempts have been made to provide an input interface that emulates an operation of the dual pad. In the event that the dual pad is displayed on a touch screen of a hand-held game system, the touch screen is crowded and a proportion at which an input interface occupies the touch screen increases.
Thus, users may feel a limitation or restriction on a touch operation while performing, for example, a roll playing game (RPG) game or a simulation game. For example, most hand-held game systems provide the dual pad interface on the touch screen by copying the real dual pad (e.g., real joystick), which controls characters using, for example, left stick interfaces, and selects skills using, for example, right button interfaces. Because users perform complicated control such as selecting skills, taking aim at targets (targeting), charging targets, and/or activating skills, using the right button interface alone, the users may experience various inconveniences during operation.
Further, because a plurality of button interfaces occupy a substantial proportion of a touch screen of the hand-held game system, another skill button may be inadvertently pushed in a process of targeting objects or while no function for targeted objects are not performed. Thus, it is difficult for users to precisely select skills, taking aim at targets, charging targets, and/or activating skills through one action (e.g., by pushing one skill button).